Wax candles with open flames are often used for various decorative and religious purposes. A common use is that of votive candles which are arranged in tiers and rows on special stands, in churches. However, if used in quantity or without visual supervision, these candles often pose hazard risks of conflagration. Accordingly, flame candles have often been replaced by electric substitutes which, while providing a safer alternative do not provide the aesthetics for which the candles were used in the first instance. It is disturbing to aesthetic sensibilities to see electrical switches and wires leading to the "candles". The effect of a candle is thus difficult to maintain. In addition, many of the electrical candles provide a steady light which is clearly discernible as not emanating from a "real" candle. Even "candles" with internal switch flickers are made to constantly repeat a pattern which is discernible as not actually emulating a candle flame.